Chained Together
by Neros-Wolf Gundam
Summary: Everyone's in the middle of the battle, and Xander got himself captured again, but this time is different. This time Spike's the only one available to save him and he may end up doing something that will cost them both more than they thought... M/M!


Disclaimer: I own nothing, they all belong to Joss and I bow to his awesomeness

Chained Together

"Slayer! They're about to finish the bloody ritual we gotta get Droopy out of there now!" Spike hollered over at Buffy, both of them were currently engaged with a foe belonging to the group of Satanists that Xander just happened to get captured by a few days earlier. Spike's response, when they found out what had happened, was: _only Xander bloody Harris would get himself kidnapped by a group of Satanists to be used as the devil's vessel._ And Spike still agreed with his first exclamation of the situation.

"I can't!" Buffy yelled back at Spike, who had just finished off his combatant handily, "you're gona have to go after him Spike, we're all engaged at the moment."

"Why is it I always get saddled with puppy boy?" Spike asked to no one in particular. He couldn't help but do as Buffy said, no one else was currently without an adversary; he was the only one to have defeated his foe so easily.

Spike shook his head, muttering as he pushed his way though the rest of the group. A few turned to try to get him but were then distracted by the slayer and her friends fighting their way though their group. When Spike got to the area, there were five monk like humans chanting around Xander, it was obvious they were standing in the points of a pentagram and Spike knew where as those things were powerful they were bloody easy to mess up. If Spike's count was correct, these were the only humans of the group, the rest being various demons.

With a roar, switching to game face in mid jump, Spike lunged after one of the monks. Having interrupted their chanting Spike knew they'd have to start all over again, which bought them valuable time to free Xander. Just as an extra measure Spike messed up the outer edge of the pentagram to make it useless until fixed. After recovering from the initial sting of the chip firing in his head Spike got up to get to work.

"Where are the others?" Xander asked, still chained to the stone sacrifice table.

"Havin fun beatin up the naughty humans who decided you were a good enough lamb to sacrifice to the devil." Spike said as he came over to examine the bonds that were holding Xander down. He grabbed a hold of the closest chain to rip out of the stone, they could worry about unlocking the shackles later, they needed to get Xander off the stone table now. "Honestly I could be havin fun too, but nooooooo, I had to rescue Xander bloody Har-"

Xander sat up looking for where Spike went, only able to really set up a little with his arms stretched over his head. "Spike, where did you go? If you left me here I am so kicking your ass."

However Spike was lying on the ground, where he'd fallen after jerking on the chain and losing his grip. Spike got up giving the chains a curious look, "The hell kind of chains are these? That should have ripped them out…"

"Maybe you should have done more exercises in bed…" Xander said and then clammed up as soon as Spike shot him an evil glare.

"Shut up or I will leave you here…" Spike looked around before finding a metal staff to try and use to get leverage. He put the end though one of the links, braced the end against the stone table, and put all his weight and strength behind it to break the link.

Xander and Spike heard a creak, and when the two looked to the chain the metal staff had bent. There wasn't even a scratch on the link. Spike frowned, they were in deep shit. He heard laughing behind him, the monk he had felled only moments ago was awake.

Spike grabbed the human by the front of his robes and shoved him against the table, "what kind of chains are these, mate. And please, don't hesitate to tell me, I'd hate to have to kill you."

"But Spike you…" Once again Xander clammed up at the sight of Spike's death glare. Spike couldn't kill a human because of the chip in his head, but the monk in his grip didn't know that.

The monk just continued to laugh, "you will never release him from those bonds; they are magicked to keep him in place."

Spike snorted, and spoke slowly as if talking to a child, "you'll have to get him up of there after the devil came to inhabit the body, there's a way to open them. Now tell me before I decide to have a midnight snack." For extra emphasis on his threat Spike went game face and noshed his deadly fangs.

The monk looked properly frightened then, "sexual intercourse is the only way to open the bonds. If this were the completed ceremony Lucifer would partake of one of us and the bonds would then be released."

Spike suppressed a smirk, but allowed himself the joyful thoughts in his head. He'd always wanted a go at Harris ever since Angel had offered him the boy during parent teacher night at the high school. All the times he pushed the boy away with his harsh comments were just a way to disguise his real thoughts.

If Spike didn't have the chip in his head preventing him from hurting humans he would have snapped the monk's neck now that he had the information he wanted. Instead he let go of the monk who looked like a young boy who'd gotten mixed up into things, "alright, get out of here an don't let me catch your face around shit like this again." The monk scrambled away, in a hurry to do as the master vampire told him, and ran out of the cemetery. Spike then looked at Xander, "you heard the monk Harris, only sexual intercourse will release you from those bonds."

"That's great Spike, just great. Just send one of the girls over and we'll get this over with." Xander said as he jerked at the chains one last time in a futile attempt to break free.

Xander noticed Spike taking his coveted trench coat off and laying it across a nearby tomb stone, entrusting his prized position to the unyielding stone. "Sorry Harris, they are all busy, so you've got me."

"I think I'll take my chances with meeting Lucifer," Xander said automatically before his brain caught up. There was no way he wanted Spike, no way at all. Spike was a guy and he didn't like guys, he liked boobies. He had undeniable proof that he loved boobies, namely the various porn videos he kept hidden and playboy magazines that he used during his 'self reflection' time. And his 'self reflection' times were very productive and successful.

Spike sauntered over and hopped up onto the stone table that held Xander. "Now you're telling me you wouldn't do me like this? You feel absolutely nothing for me?"

Xander thought it over for a moment, looking Spike over who was looking very lick-able on his knees over Xander… NO, no he was not allowing himself to dive into thoughts of gay sex with anyone, especially with Spike. "I'll have to go with no on this one, yeah I'm not even getting a wiggle down there." _Please don't let him check, please don't let him check…. _

Spike leaned over, crawling like a panther up Xander's body until they were face to face, "your cock says different boy." Spike lowered his hips until they were smashed against Xander's and began to undulate against him. Making sure to keep his cock in line with Xander's, he moved his hips this way and that to stimulate the already stiffening flesh.

Xander looked down between their bodies and looked up at Spike, "it seems its developed riggermortis yeah that's it, it must have died."

"Oh but Xaaaaaannnder, you feel so alive under me." Spike purred as he thought about how they'd do this. He'd love to take Xander but the way the boy was chained would make that hard. So, he supposed, he'd have to take it up the ass this time. But he was not going to let the boy get away, no sir. He was going to make sure they did this again at least once to be encased in that hot tight heat he knew the boy's as was going to be.

Xander began to pant, the stimulation to his cock overriding the thought that this was wrong. How could it be wrong if it felt so good? Xander thrashed his head and looked at the vampire, "and you'd know all about that wouldn't you, deadboy Jr."

Spike leaned down and nipped at Xander's neck, coming close to the skin but not touching it with his teeth. "You have a mouth on you, Harris. Maybe someone should show you how to use it sometime." Xander gaped at him but quickly shut his mouth, afraid Spike might mean now.

Spike smirked at that and sat up. He started to pull Xander's pants down and the cock that sprung out gave Spike a pleasant surprise, Harris was well endowed. This meant Spike would get a good ride anyway. But he had to hurry, the others would be finishing with their foes soon and they had to be done by then. "I'm only agreeing to this to get out of the chains, you know that right?"

Spike grinned, taking hold of Xander's shaft to stroke it to full hardness, "whatever ya have to tell yourself luv." When Xander's cock was nicely stiffened and riding his stomach Spike quickly pulled his own pants down enough to get access to his ass. Rummaging around in one of his pockets he found a tube of lube he carried around with him, "you carry lube around?" Xander asked incredulously, unbelieving the vampire actually carried such a thing around with him.

"Sure I do, never know when you might need lubricant or when your gona get lucky." Spike grinned the most devious grin Xander had ever seen and Xander decided to stop questioning the vampire right there, because he was sure he was going to start screaming like a little girl if he started to really think about the implications here.

Spike quickly swiped on a coating of lube over Xander's cock, being quick about it so he didn't add any more stimulation than necessary. The boy looked like he was ready to shoot as it was; he wanted him to shoot while in Spike's ass. Spike then used the lube left on his own fingers to quickly open himself, making sure Xander heard the soft moans as he finger fucked himself.

Xander watched curiously, he never knew a man could get such pleasure by touching himself there. Maybe there was more to the gay sex then he thought. But he wasn't about to examine his feelings or urges at the moment, not with Spike leaning over him like this, his blunt tip resting against Spike's hole.

Spike guided Xander's tip carefully as he slowly impaled himself on the thick length. Spike closed his eyes and threw his head back; it had been so long since he'd had anything up there, like hell he was going to leave Harris alone now. Maybe he could convince the boy to let him move in now.

The tight velvet hold of Spike's channel felt extraordinary, and when the muscles spasmed and fluttered his eyes rolled back in his head. This was nothing like sex with a girl; this was a whole new world of sex. In no time Spike's ass was resting against Xander's tights, Xander's cock buried deep within the vampire. Spike flattened his hands against Xander's chest and adjusted himself for the perfect lift and fall so he could ride Xander's cock.

The first glide up and down was nice, interesting, and not wholly unpleasant. The second was teasing and Xander almost thought he might want more. On the third ride down Xander was hopelessly lost, because on the lift up Spike had made sure to clench himself so that it was almost like his ass was trying to suck Xander's cock deep inside. As Spike picked up the speed Xander found himself straining upwards to help get the show on the road. His hips began to lift off the stone table and fuck Spike as he sat there.

Spike smirked leaning over, letting Xander do the work now that he'd gotten the boy into it. He nibbled at Xander's ear delicately, "next time it'll be my cock up your ass, you'll see it'll be hot." He smirked and went back to riding Xander's cock.

Xander thought that over for a moment before responding, "I'll think about it." And that gave Spike the hope that maybe; if he were a good boy, or a bad boy cause he was even better then; that they'd make something out of this. He was surprised to find he was hoping for an on going relationship if Xander was willing to try. Of course he shouldn't have been that surprised, he had stuck with Dru for over 100 years, he was just a very loyal vampire.

Spike smirked and continued to ride Xander with abandon, uncaring of who may be watching at the moment. He closed his eyes and bounced on Xander's thighs as he got closer and closer to the edge. Xander was close to the edge as well, he just needed one more push and when Spike came hard, making sure to aim away into the grass beside the table so there would be no evidence, and Spike's ass clenched around him he came so hard he saw stars.

Xander stayed that way for some time, he wasn't sure for how long, because the next thing he knew Spike was pulling him up off the table and setting him on his feet. Someone had pulled his pants back up and was straightening his clothing as best that could be done. He also noticed the shackles were gone, that was always a good thing.

Next thing he knew he heard the voices of his friends running over to check to see if he was alright. He was doing his best to appear awake and completely coherent. Of course that was difficult because someone had just fucked him into oblivion.

"Oh my god, is Xander alright? H-he isn't possessed is he?" Willow asked as she clutched her book close to her chest. Apparently when Xander had become unlocked from the table all the other Satanists had left, wanting to cut their losses and live to fight another day than face the slayer over a lost cause.

"Of course he is, I saved his useless arse didn't I? He'll be right as rain soon as he gets a nice hot shower an a nap of course. Blokes must have given him a bump or two on the head." Spike said as he dusted Xander off and donned his trademark trench coat.

Buffy frowned at Spike and looked to Xander, "are you sure you're okay? Maybe we should walk you home, or better yet bring you over to my house so we can keep an eye on you."

Xander had gotten his composure back enough to protest. "Um, that wont be necessary Buff," Xander was pretty proud of himself, after all that had happened he still managed to sound a little manly, "I'll be just fine with some rest. Besides, Spike offered to walk me home just in case anything decided to try to take on the Xan-man."

Buffy frowned then and looked at the two, "Spike offered?"

"Well sure Slayer, no doubt those Satanists are gona come back after him for their vessel. Garenteed spot of violence for me in that, kill off whatever threatens the good graces of your Scooby gang an all that rot, and Xander here gets home safe as houses." Spike said as he got his coat on. He checked for his smokes and other oddities he may carry in the various and sundry pockets that lined the inside. Finding his cigarettes in a crumpled pack he pulled one out and started to search for his lighter.

Buffy still wasn't entirely convinced, but the thought that Spike was only doing it for himself in the end was enough to finally convince her of the logic. She nodded, "well, alright. But you better call as soon as you get home Xander, okay? And make sure you don't invite the evil undead in when you get there. Who knows what he'd do…"

Having said their goodbyes Xander had time to think on the long walk home. Both men were quite, probably both contemplating what happened there in the cemetery. Xander wasn't sure about how he felt, the sex was great and he could only imagine what it would feel like with Spike up his ass instead. He knew what the prostate was, he wasn't entirely clueless. He knew the prostate was like a magic button when pressed would provide the most intense orgasm one could think of. Couple in a dick up your ass and Xander had a hard time trying to convince himself he didn't want that.

That was just the physical; the emotional aspect of it all just scared him. He could not be getting the hots for Spike! The guy was nice looking, very well muscled in a tightly compact body. His dick, well that was just a monster in Xander's opinion. He didn't exactly have many to compare it to except his own. Spike's cock, where it was not as thick as his, still had a good length to it. When thinking of Spike's cock the word he thought of was elegant. Xander nodded, that was the best word for a dick like that.

The boy paused in the street, he was not thinking about Spike's dick and how appealing it was. He shook his head and caught up with said vampire when Spike paused to see what was up with Xander. Spike could just hear the wheels turning in the boy's head, he was thinking about staking Spike and saying it was all the vampire's fault. So he just had to be on his guard. He knew he shouldn't have gotten his hopes up.

Whatever this was, Xander decided, he wanted to explore it further. When they got to the door to Xander's apartment Spike stood outside as Xander went in. Spike turned to walk away when Xander's voice stopped him, causing Spike's face to break out in a grin, "Spike… come in."


End file.
